Last Fairy
by FloraSiernix644
Summary: Flora is the last fairy on Earth. She doesn't know that she a fairy at all until one day 5 girls and 6 guys showed up and change her world. She was just a normal girl doing all that was possible and then they showed up. They were sent to protect Flora from Ogron and his fairy hunters. Read to find out what happens. Will Flora survive? Will she master her powers before it happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom POV...**  
I wonder what Miss. Faragonda needed. Layla, Musa, Stella, Tecna and I walked into Miss. Faragonda office. We walked and saw the Specialists. The specialists are Riven, Brandon, Sky, Helia, Timmy and Nabu. Miss. Faragonda was talking to the guys about something. I was wondering what it was.

"Hi Miss. Faragonda. Do you need something?" I asked.

"Ah girls yes come in." Miss. Faragonda motion us to come in.

We came in and Layla and Musa took a seat. The rest of us stand.

"Can someone fill us in?" Layla asked.

"Girls, I found the last fairy on Earth." Miss. Faragonda said.

She slid the photo of Flora but we don't know it's her. Musa pick it up. We looked at it.

"She starting high school tomorrow. I enroll you in the high school too. I need you become friends with her and protect her. Since tomorrow is the first day of school, I suggest you start packing." Miss. Faragonda said.

"Miss. Faragonda, we don't know what she likes and what her name is." Stella said.

"Her name is Flora. She likes art, poetry, nature and she is a pacifist like Helia. She doesn't know she the fairy of nature. She is also a music prodigy. She is a junior and tomorrow she is performing for the whole school. You can go see her then." Miss. Faragonda explain to us.

"Where does she live?" I asked.

"In Gardenia. She goes to Gardenia High School. She is student body president. She is also a volleyball, a basketball player, a cheerleader, a dancer, a singer, a prodigy and she is also a nature prodigy but she more known as a music prodigy." Miss. Faragonda explain.

"Woah. What else can she do?" Sky asked amazed.

"She can ace all of her tests. She also can played any kind of instruments. She can talk in all the languages. She hates shopping and her fear is thunder and lightening because it remember her when her mom died." Miss. Faragonda said.

"Oh my gosh." Stella said sadly.

"We'll you better get going. You will live at my beach house on Earth." Miss. Faragonda said.

Everyone nodded and left. We all went to pack our stuff. The guys went to their dorm at Red Fountain and pack their stuff. We all headed to sleep to get some energy in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flora POV...**  
I walk into Gardenia High School. I walked down the halls and everyone greet me back to school. I wore a short sleeve blue dress with a black belt around it and black leggings underneath my dress. I wore black flats. My hair was in a high ponytail. I was performing later. I open my locker. I put my pink floral pattern bag into my locker. I close it and headed to the auditorium. I went on stage and did a sound check and practice my perform one more time.

**30 Minutes Later...**  
Every students from new to old was in the auditorium. I was backstage. I was nervous. The principle when onstage.

"Hello Students. To old student welcome back and to new student welcome to Gardenia High School. Before I hand out your schedule, your student body president will sing you a song. Now give a row of applause to your student body president, Flora Linphea." The principle said.

I grab a mic and head onstage. The students cheered. I hug the principle. The principle went off stage. I was left on stage alone.

"Hello fellow students. I will sing you a song. I wrote this song. It's called The Star I R." I said into the mic.

The crowd cheered. The principle gave me a mic stand. I place it on the stage. I put my mic on the mic stage. The music started. I began singing. The crowd was clapping to the beat.

**(The Star I R By Caroline Sunshine)**

_Flora: I'll always be honest  
I'll always be proud  
A long way from heaven  
Then I turn around  
And here I am  
Ready to sink or swim now_

I took the mic off the mic stand. I move the mic stand to the corn of the stage.

_Flora: With my back against the wall  
I stood tall, everything around me  
Magically resolved, problem solved  
Nothing I can see is standing in my way  
Open gate to the future, yeah  
I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_

I toss the mic to the principle. She turn on my ear piece mic. I began dance. First I did a one hand front flip. The crowd cheered. The light flashed different colors.

_Flora: I'm ready to jump  
I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly, I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The star I are_

The crowd dance with me. I dance around the stage.

_Flora: I'm ready to get what I came for  
I'm ready for more  
I'm ready to feel like  
Feel like, feel like  
The star I are_

I walk off the stage. I walk around the crowd. The crowd was dancing.

_Flora: Maybe I'm crazy and I can't complain  
The fear doesn't faze me  
I ain't gonna change  
'Cause here I am  
I'm finally in my skin now_

I walk around. I found 11 people was looking at me. I walk over to them. I drag the girl with blonde hair into the crowd and dance. The rest of them follow.

_Flora: You can dream when you're awake  
Give and take, baby most of all  
Imagine every day in the way  
That you're hoping for  
I'm riding on the wave  
Filled with faith  
Getting closer now  
I'm ready, I'm ready  
I'm ready, I'm ready_

I ran back on stage. I did a front flip. The crowd cheered. The principle was impress.

_Flora: I'm ready to jump  
I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly, I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The star I are_

The 11 people dancing in the crowd. I smiled. I dance on the stage.

_Flora: I'm ready to get what I came for  
I'm ready for more  
I'm ready to feel like  
Feel like, feel like  
The star I are_

The music slow down a little.

_Flora: The star I are_

I walked down for the stage. I walk around the crowd.

_Flora: If I could wish upon tomorrow  
Tonight would never end  
Let's make it last forever  
And live it again and again_

I found the 11 people that I drag to dance. I dance with the crowd.

_Flora: I'm ready to jump  
I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly, I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The star I are_

I kept dancing with them. I was running out breathe.

_Flora: I'm ready to get what I came for  
I'm ready for more  
I'm ready to feel like  
Feel like, feel like  
The star I are_

I ran back onstage. I sang up there.

_Flora: I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly, I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The star I are_

The crowd cheered. I was cheering my breathe will smiling. The principle came up onstage.

"Wow, wasn't she amazing. Give it one more time for Flora Linphea." The principle said. The crowd cheered as loud as they could. "Okay. Now I will gave your schedule in order. If your last name is A-J you will go to the table near the door. If your last name is K-S you will see Flora at the door on your left. If your last name is R-Z then you will come on stage." The principle said.

I walk offstage. I took off my ear piece mic. I head to my table and sat down. People told me there name and I hand them their schedule. Then 4 people came up to me.

"Your name please." I said.

"I'm Musa. This is Helia, Stella and Bloom." Musa said.

"Oh here you are. It was fun dancing with you. Here you go. Good luck today." I said handing the, 4 their schedule.

After that, I stood up and grab my schedule and headed to my locker. I grab my bag and my spare clothes I brought because I didn't want to be in a dress all day. I headed to the girls gym locker. Nobody is in the gym during first period. I lock all the doors. I started changing into my pink graphic t-shirt with a black crop vest over it. I wore black skinny jean with a pink sparkly belt. I also wore pink converse all star high top sneakers. I grab my dress and put it in my gym locker. I lock my gym locker. I unlock the girls locker room. I walk to my first period room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloom POV...**

I looked over my schedule. I wonder what the girls got. The school was bigger then we ever thought.

"Hey what do you guys go for first period?" I asked.

"I got History." Musa said.

"Me too." Layla said.

"Me three." Stella said.

"Us too." The guys said.

"So where is the history room?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know." Timmy said.

"Miss. Faragonda did give me the map of the school so I can find our way." Tecna said.

The girls and guys were looking around.

**Flora POV...**

I was headed to history class. On the way I stop y my locker. I found 11 people stand there looking for something. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys so you need help?" I asked.

"Oh hi Flora. Yes we do. Do you know where the history room is?" Layla asked.

I smiled. "Yea. I do. I was head there right now. I just have to put my stuff in my locker and I'll take you there." I said.

"Thanks Flora." Sky said.

"Umm no problem.. Uh... Sorry I don't know your name yet." I said. I open my locker.

"Oh yea. I'm Bloom. That Musa, Layla, Tecna and Stella. The guys are Riven, Sky, Brandon, Nabu and Helia." Bloom introduce them.

"Nice to meet you all." I said. I put my pink floral bag into my locker. I grab my history textbook and notebook and then close my locker.

"Okay. I'll show you were history class is." I said.

We all headed to history class. We talk on the way.

**At History Class...**

We all walk in. The teacher was talking about something. I think was talking about supplies. The girls and guys were confused.

"Flora, you're late." The teacher said.

"I'm sorry Miss. Luna. Some of the newer student need help finding the history room so I showed them the way here." I said.

"We'll it okay. Can you please tell me their names?" Miss. Luna asked.

"Hello. I am Bloom." Bloom introduce herself.

"Hello Miss. Luna. I am Layla." Layla introduce herself.

"Hi. My name is Stella and this is my boyfriend Brandon." Stella said while giving Brandon arm.

"Hi." Brandon said.

"Hello. I'm Musa. And that is Riven." Musa introduce.

"Hello Miss. Luna. I am Tecna." Tecna said.

"Hello I am Sky. That is Helia, Timmy and Nabu." Sky introduce.

"Well it nice to meet you all. Since it your first day here. You can sit near Flora." Miss. Luna said.

We all took our seat. Miss. Luna started talking and talking. I went the whole day talking and being in class with the new students. We weren't called friends yet but who cares. I was all tired today so I headed to bed early.

**Bloom POV...**

I can't believe we spend the whole day with Flora. Miss. Faragonda was right she is nice and sweet and athletic for sure. We all headed into the Miss. Faragonda beach house. It was amazing. There was 12 bedrooms and 14 bathrooms. There was a flat screen tv in every bedrooms and living rooms. It was amazing. We were all tired so we decided to call Miss. Faragonda tomorrow. We all headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flora POV...**

I knew the girls and the guys for a month now. Today is Halloween. I was my favorite holiday. We were going to perform in a while since we sign up to sing at the Halloween dance. The girls were scared and nervous like they never did this before. We created this band like one month before and they were never scared. We perform a bunch of times. The guys were scared and on guards for something I don't know why. Stella choose our outfit. We decide not to wear Halloween costume because it is harder to play in costume.

I wore a pink tank top with black leather vest. I also wore denim jean shorts that was really short but I have black leggings underneath which reach from my waist to my knees. I wore pink ankle boots with black laces. I tied my hair into a high ponytail. On my right wrist was my lucky bracelet my mom gave me before she died. It was a sad day for all of us. I wore a pink flower necklace around my neck. I didn't like makeup so I didn't wore any.

Bloom wore a blue short dress with sparkles on it and a black vest over it. She wore short leggings underneath the dress. Nobody could see the logging at all. She also wore blue ankle boots with black laces. Bloom just clip her hair back like her season 5 hair. On her left hand was a ring Sky gave her on their anniversary. It was so sweet of him. She wore the necklace her parents gave her when she was little. She wore pink lip gloss and that it. She looked very pretty. I should know because Stella choose our outfit.

Layla wore a green t-shirt with black sweat pants. She also wore green converse all star high top sneakers. She didn't let Stella chose her outfit. Layla wore something comfortable for her. Layla just let her hair down. Around her neck was a necklace that says Layla on it. Nabu gave it to her on her 16th birthday. She wasn't a fan of makeup like me. I give credit for Layla for choosing her outfit.

Tecna wore long sleeve purple shirt with a black wool sweater and black skinny jeans. Stella pick out what was comfortable for Tecna. Tecna also wore black boot that when up half way to her knees. It was kinda Tecna style but not so much. Tecna hair was let down as always. She decided not to wear any accessories or any makeup. Tecna just wanted to were stuff with all the extra stuff. Which was fine with everyone. Everyone has there own style.

Musa wore a loose fitting red shirt that stop a little about her waist. She wore a black tank top under it so it doesn't reveal her body parts. She wore a black skirt. She also wore red flat. It not Musa style but she did it so Riven can notice her. Musa hair was tied in a high ponytail. She wore a music note charm bracelet on her right wrist. Her parent gave it to her when she was a baby. She didn't like makeup so yea. She was ready to rock and roll.

Stella wore spaghetti strap dress with a black vest over it. She wore denim jean short. Nobody saw the jeans underneath the dress. She wore black flats. She had eyeliner, orange eyeshadow, pink lipgloss and mascara. She was a fan of makeup. She wore a sun shape necklace that Brandon gave her on her 16th birthday. She wore her lucky charm bracelet that her mom gave her before she left.

We walk onstage. Musa played te guitar so did Stella. Bloom play bass. Layla played drums. Tecna played keyboard. I was singing.

"Hello fellow students. We are the Winx Club and we will play for you." Musa said into the mic.

The crowd cheered. They began playing. I began singing.

**(Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now By Olivia Holt)**

_Flora: hey look out world,cause here i come  
i'm burning brighter then the sun  
you put up walls but i can break 'em break 'em  
fear is not a roadblock in my way  
don't care what the haters say  
they don't scare me i'm not shaken, shaken and  
if you think am gonna quit  
go and cross it off your list_

The crowd was cheering. Then 4 guys came out of nowhere. The girls froze.

_Flora: i just wanna scream out loud nothing gonna stop me now_

I stop singing. The girls were shocked. He walk toward me. I was backing away. The girls came to me.

"Ahh nice to see you pixie again. And hello Flora." The red haired guy said.

"Who-who are you?" I said scared.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am-." He got cut off but Bloom.

"What do you want Ogron?" Bloom yelled.

"We know what I want. I want the last Earth fairy." Ogron said.

The guys ran upstage. The crowd was shocked. They ran out of the cafeteria. Now to was just us.

"Guys, what is he talking about?" I asked scared.

The 4 men laughed. I still scared.

"Girls, it's time to Winx up." Bloom said.

The walked in front of the guys.

_"WINX ENCHANTIX"_

They change into different clothes with wings. They flew up to the sky. I was shocked. I was frozen.

"Sky, you and the guys protect Flora." Bloom said.

"I'm not leaving until someone explain to me what going on." I said.

"Anagan, Gantlos, Duman, open the black circle." Ogron said.

The 4 men join hands. There was a black hole around them. It was sucked me in. Helia grab me. I was hold on.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

"Girls, convergence lets go." Musa said.

The girls joined hands. I was still holding on to Helia.

_"WINX CONVERGENE"_

It didn't work. I can't believe this. The girls are fighting for me and I'm just a coward.

"Stop it! No more!" I yelled. I let go of girl. I was pulled into the portal.

"No!" The girls yelled.

I began glowing green...

* * *

**Sorry to stop at that I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Layla POV...**

Flora just let go of Helia. Now she is glowing green. What going on? The girls and I were shocked. The guys were amazed but Flora glowing.

**Flora POV...**

Something site is glowing over there. Should I get it? I extend me hand to grab it. I began to glow green. What happening to me? I turn into a fairy. It was I had extreme power from the white circle. I began using it.

"WHITE CIRCLE! GIVE ALL THE POWER YOU CAN GET! WHITE CIRCLE COME TO ME! COME TO ME!" I yelled.

After everything ended with a big bang, I change back to my normal clothes. I landed on the ground. The girls and guys came to me.

"Flora, that was amazing. How did you do that?" Musa asked amazed.

"It was angry and then I found this white circle thing. I grab it and then it bean glowing. I turn into a fairy." I explain. I showed them the white circle.

Bloom grab it. "Tecna is this the lost white circle that belong to the last fairy of a realm?" Bloom asked.

Tecna grab it from Bloom. She started scanning it. "Yep. This is the lost white circle of Earth. It belong to Flora." Tecna said.

"What? I don't want that." I stated.

"Well it belong to you." Riven said annoyed.

"But I don't want it." I argue.

"Okay. I will keep it with me until it necessary for Flora to use it. And I will keep it save." Bloom said. She made the white circle smaller to fit her finger. She put it on her finger like a ring. "There I will always have it with me when we need it." Bloom said.

"Great thinking Bloom." Sky said.

"Okay you two. You guys can flirt another time." Brandon said.

"Yea. So what do we do now?" Layla asked.

"Well I have a cousin name Roxy and we usually do a campfire and sings song there. You guys want to come?" I suggest.

"Sure why not?" Musa agree.

Everyone else agree. We all started heading to the Frutti Music Bar.

**At Frutti Music Bar...**

The girls, the guys and I walk into the Frutti Music Bar. I saw Roxy coming out the kitchen. We run up to me and hug me.

"Flora, it like since forever since I saw you." Roxy said.

"I know. I am sorry. I was busy lately. These are my friends, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Nabu, Timmy and Helia. Guys this is Roxy." I introduce them.

"Nice to me you." Roxy said.

They did the something back. Blah blah blah.

"Roxy, ready for a campfire of a life time?" I asked.

"Yea. I set up the campfire on the beach." Roxy said.

We all headed to the beach. This is awesome.

**At The Beach...**

We all sat on thesand. I grab my iPod.

"Any request?" I asked.

"Flora, how about If You Can Dream?" Roxy suggest.

"If You Can Dream it is." I said.

I turn on the music on my iPod.

**(If You Can Dream By Disney Princesses)**

_Roxy: There is a world where hope _

_And dreams can last for all time _

_A wounderous place to go _

_You'll know it _

_When your heart finds_

Roxy pass because she forgot the lyrics. I began singing. I threw fire wood into the fire.

_Flora: Hearing our song as old as rhyme _

_Hold my hand we're gonna fly_

_What a magic ride _

_And just a kiss away _

All the girls joined me. The guys were listening.

_[Chorus] _

_All the girls: If you can dream the wish we're making _

_On a star is coming true_

We let Layla take this verse. We smiled at her.

_Layla: The colors of the wind will lead _

_My heart right back to you _

We joined in again. The guys were starting to like this song.

_All the girls: Cause if you can dream, _

_Reflections in a diamond sky, _

_Come shining on through _

Bloom began singing. The guys were listening to her.

_Bloom: Romance will always be so new _

_And love will save the day _

_If you can dream _

I stood up. I grab Roxy and we began dancing like ballerinas. We gave Tecna one little part because she hates singing.

_Tecna: Someday my prince will come _

_It's certain as the sunrise_

Stella acted like Cinderella while she sing this part. The guys were laughing at this part.

_Stella: One day the slipper fits _

_And you see the love in his eyes _

I walk over to the boys. I pointed them to the girls while singing this verse. All the guys except for Helia looked over to the girls.

_Flora: It's the tale as old as time _

_There's no mountain we can't climb_

_When you're finally mine _

_And just a kiss away_

I walk over to Roxy. We danced again. The girls join the song again.

_[Chorus] _

_All the girls: If you can dream the wish we're making _

_On a star is coming true _

Layla loved this part so she sang it.

_Layla: The colors of the wind will lead _

_My heart right back to you_

The girls joined us in the dancing.

_All the girls: Cause if you can dream, _

_Reflections in a diamond sky, _

_Come shining on through _

Musa like a verse so we gave her this one.

_Musa: Romance will always be so new _

_And love will save the day _

_If you can dream _

Stella and Bloom didn't get a lot of part so we gave them this one. The guys stood up except for Riven, Timmy and Helia. Sky, Brandon and Nabu started dancing with their girlfriends.

_[Bridge] _

_Stella: So the story goes _

_Bloom: Never die the rose _

I walk over to the guys sitting down. I grab Riven and Timmy and drag them over to Tecna and Musa.

_Flora: There's a whole new world _

_Waiting there for us _

Musa joined me in this part.

_Flora and Musa: Waiting just for us... _

The guys was cheering for Musa and I.

_[Chorus] _

_All the girls: If you can dream the wish we're making _

_On a star is coming true _

Layla drag Helia over to me. We began dancing like a fairy tale.

_Layla: The colors of the wind will lead _

_My heart right back to you _

All the girls were dancing with a guy except for Roxy. Then Musa and Riven got Roxy to dance with them. It was nice of them.

_All the girls: Cause if you can dream, _

_Reflections in a diamond sky, _

_Come shining on through_

Tecna hated us for this. But we knew she wanted to sing.

_Tecna: Romance will always be so new _

Roxy, Riven and Musa dance together in a circle. It was kinda funny that Riven couldn't dance.

_Roxy: And love will save the day, Ohhhh _

Musa just love singing.

_Musa: Love will save the day _

_If you can dream _

Roxy started the song and now she loves ending it.

_Roxy: You can dream_

We cheered. Then Roxy ask us a favor.

"Girls, since you sing so good can you play at the Frutti Music Bar tomorrow?" Roxy asked.

"Sure, but we need a new song." Musa said.

"I think I got that part cover. I got the beat but now I just need the lyrics and a voice changer which you can help me with right Musa?" I said.

"Sure, no problem." Musa said.

"Yay!" Roxy cheered.

We laughed. I took out my music sheet. I wrote some lyrics. Musa came to sat next to me. I turn on my iPod. I play the beat for them. After that, the were silence.

"Wow. How did you get that beat?" Bloom asked.

"I recorded me playing it in the summer. I try putting lyrics but it doesn't fit in well so I set that aside until I need to use it." I explain.

"That was you. No way that was you playing it." Layla was shocked.

"It was her. I was there celebrating my birthday and then I heard play in her recording studio in her basement." Roxy said.

"Then you try to scared me but I blast a electric guitar in your ear." I told them the funny part.

They all laughed but Roxy. Roxy was embarrassed.

"It's not funny." Roxy said fuming.

"It kinda is." Stella said.

After a while we all headed home. Roxy and I decide to have a sleepover at my house. I was going to be awesome.

**Bloom POV...**

We got into the house. Tecna decide to go on the computer can contact Miss. Faragonda. I couldn't believe that we have the white circle and Flora got her winx really aster then usually. Tecna got Miss. Faragonda. We surround the computer.

"Hello girls. Hello gentleman." Miss. Faragonda said.

"Hello Miss. Faragonda. We have some great news." I said.

"What is it?" Miss. Faragonda asked.

"Flora got her winx. Also we found the white circle. Flora didn't want it so Bloom keeping it save." Musa explain.

I show Miss. Faragonda the white circle on my finger.

"That great news but your mission not over." Miss. Faragonda said,

"Yea. She is right. We need to train Flora, get believix and defeat the wizard of the black circle." Tecna said.

"Good luck to you girls." Miss. Faragonda said.

"Thank you Miss. Faragonda." Layla said.

Miss. Faragonda went offline. We stood in silence.

"Let get some rest. It going to be a long day tomorrow." Sky said.

"He right." Brandon agreed.

We all nodded and headed to bed...

* * *

**_I won't be able to update this story this week for next week story. There is a hurricane coming my way and I won't have Internet access. Sorry I'll update this story soon. Please review what you think._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flora POV...**

I woke up. I saw Roxy was on my bed and I was sleeping on the couch. My phone started to ring. I grab my phone and look who calling. It was Sky. Why is Sky calling me? I pick up.

"Hello. What do you want?" I asked tired.

"Hello to you too Flora." Musa said.

"Hey Musa. What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you and Roxy are up to go to the Frutti Music Bar." Musa said.

"So you called from Sky phone?" I asked.

"Yea. The girls and my phone are charging because we forgot to charge it. Sky was kind enough to have your phone number. I would have ask Helia but he is somewhere." Musa explain.

"Okay. Well Roxy crash on my bed so why don't you come over here instead." I suggested.

"Wait let me ask the rest." Musa said.

After a few minutes she came back. I was still so tired.

"Okay the rest agreed." Musa said.

"Okay. Let me wake Roxy." I said.

"Okay we will be over." Musa said.

I hang up. I went to brush my teeth and take a shower. I change into a pink spaghetti strap tank top with a green ruffle short sleeve shirt underneath the pink spaghetti strap tank top. I wore a green and pink ruffle skirt that over lap the pink top. I also wore pink high knees socks and green boots. I tied my hair into a high ponytail. After I was done changing, I woke up Roxy. She went to take a shower and brush her teeth. She wore a green dress with a pink sweater. She also wore green and black boots. She put her hair into two high ponytail. After she was done changing, we went downstairs and ate breakfast.

**30 minutes Later...**

Roxy and I were sitting on the couch watching tv. I wonder why they are not here yet. I heard the door bell ring.

"I got it." I said.

I stood up from the couch and headed to the front door. I open it. It was them.

"Hey. Sorry we are late. We follow someone in the wrong direction." Musa said. Everyone looked at Timmy.

"It's okay. Roxy and I were watching tv anyways. Roxy, the girls and guys are here." I said.

Roxy turn off the tv and came to the door.

"Hey guys." Roxy said.

"Wow you two are matching today." Stella said.

I open the door wider and let them in.

"She borrowed my clothes since we forgot to stop at her house to get some clothes." I explain.

"Ohh. I thought you two just love to match." Bloom exclaim.

We all laughed. We headed to the living room. The girls and the guys took a seat. Roxy did too.

"So you guys hungry?" I asked.

Everyone said no except for Tecna. Tecna just love to eat.

"What do you want Tecna?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you got?" Tecna asked me.

"Let see. We got cereal, fruits, toast and orange juice." I said.

"I'll just get cereal." She said.

"Okay cereal for you. Ae you guys sure you don't want anything?" I asked to confirm.

Everyone was sure. I headed to the kitchen. I grab a bowl from the cabinet and the cereal box. It was coco pebbles. I place it on the table. I pour the cereal into the bowl and put the cereal box where it belong. I went to the fridge and grab the cartoon of milk. I pour it in the bowl with coco pebbles. I put the milk back where it belong. I grab a spoon from the drawer and head to the living with Tecna's breakfast. I gave Tecna her breakfast.

"Thanks Flora." Tecna said with cereal in her mouth.

We all laughed. Then Bloom tapped my shoulder. I turn to her.

"Can I talk with you alone for a sec?" Bloom asked.

"Sure. We can go my room." I said.

I stood up. Bloom and I went up to my room.

**Musa POV...**

What was that about? I looked over at the other girls and they shrugged. Then I looked at the guys. They didn't know either. I wonder what going on up there. Is it about something we should not know? Well it them. They will tell us soon.

**Flora POV...**

Bloom and I walked into my room. I close the door after Bloom came in. She sat on my couch. I sat next to her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

She took off the white circle on her finger. I hand it to me.

"You should take it. It belong to you. This circle has secret. If you want we can figure it out together." Bloom said.

"But I don't want it." I said. I try to hand it back to Bloom.

"Just try to use it. If you need help I'll be here to help." Bloom said.

She got up and head out of my room. I just stood there looking at the white circle. I stood up. I hold the white circle in my hand and head back down to the living room.

**Sky POV...**

I wonder what they are talking about. I turn around to the stairs. I saw Bloom coming down then Flora. We just looked at them. Then I saw Flora with the white circle.

"Hey guys." Bloom said.

"Ummm I thought Flora didn't want the white circle. So what she doing with it?" Layla asked.

"I'm going to what this white circle does." I answer.

"Really?" Musa asked.

I was confuse about what was happening. Then something strange happen. The white circle began glowing.

"Ummm Flora why the white circle glowing?" Brandon asked scared.

"I don't know. I'm not doing anything to it." Flora said.

The girls stood up. They were scared of something going to happen. Then Flora began screaming in pain. Helia and I came to help Flora. Then her eyes turn red.

"Nebula has risen once again." Flora said in Nebula voice.

"Wait Nebula?" I asked shocked.

"White circle tell me where Ogron is so I can end him." Flora said in Nebula voice.

We were all freaked out. Flora started walking into the backyard. We follow her.

**Ogron POV...**

We need to get that white circle. How do we get it? What is this feeling inside of me?

"Do you guys feel that?" Ogron asked.

"Ogron what going on? Why do I feel this power?" Anagran asked.

"It's the white circle power. Focus your energy we need to find the locate of the white circle." Ogron said.

We focus our power to locate the white circle. It was moving toward us.

**Bloom POV...**

Why is Flora acting tis way? We just follow her. She made it to the backyard. She started flying away.

"Oh no. We have to follow her." I said.

"Ready?" Layla asked.

_"WINX ENCHANTIX"_

We flew after Flora. The guys got their leva bikes and follow us. Flora was flying really fast.

"We can't catch her." Musa said.

"Yea but we can stop her." Stella said.

_"SUN BLOCK"_

Stella stop Flora from going any farther. Flora started turn to us.

"You shouldn't have-" Nebula was cutting off because Flora was trying to fight through it.

"Aghhhhh." Flora trying to fight.

"Flora you can do it. Believe in us. Believe in yourself." Tecna said.

"Aghhhh. I do believe. I do believe. I DO BELIEVE!" Flora said.

We started transforming. Oh my gosh, since Flra believe in us we got our believix. Flora was still fighting with Nebula on the inside.

"Girls, we need to help Flora. We need to counter the negative energy from her." I said.

"How about we use our new power." Musa suggested.

"Girls, you better hurry. Flora is not going to last long and Ogron head our way." Riven said.

"You guys go handle Ogron. We will be there in a sec." Roxy said.

The guys nodded and left to fight Ogron. Now how do we counter the negative energy? Nebula blasted a shot at Musa.

_"SONIC SHIELD"_

Musa reflected back to Nebula. It worked. She found a way to counter the negative energy.

"Girls, lets use our shield to counter it." Stella said.

The girls and I put our shield up. We surrounded Flora and press the shield against the neat is force field energy. The negative energy was decreasing. Then it was gone after a while. Flora fainted but Layla caught her. We started going after the guys.

**Helia POV...**

I hope the girls are okay. Especially Flora. Fighting a guy who has quick legs is hard and Timmy as a partner is especially hard since he doesn't fight as much as we do.

"Timmy, what do we do?" I asked him.

"I don't know you are the one with the weapon." Timmy said.

"But your the one with the tactics." I argue.

"Ummm yea just tie him up." Timmy said.

I use my laser strings to try to tie him up.

"Okay Timmy. Tying him up is not easy. Figure out something else." I said.

Timmy was checking his PDA. I don't think it time for that but that our only way of finding out how to defeat Anagan.

**Flora POV...**

I woke up in someone arm. Where am I? I was in Layla's arm, flying.

"Layla?" I asked.

She stopped.

"Flora, do you think you can winx up?" She asked.

"Sure. But I don't know how." I said.

"Just say Magix Winx." She said.

I nodded. I position myself so I can transform.

_"MAGIX WINX"_

I transform into my fairy clothes. I flew out of Layla's arm. I always wanted to fly.

"Okay Floa, I know you are enjoying this but we need to find the guys." Layla said.

I nodded. We flew to where the guys were fighting. I saw Timmy and Helia struggling. Time to try out my power with the white circle.

_"IVY TRAP"_

I trap Angan in the ivy. I flew down right in front of Helia and Timmy. Angan broke out the ivy trap.

"_IVY WALL"_

I built a wall blocking the way.

"Whoa, she stronger then we thought." Bloom said.

"Time to use the white circle." I said.

"Flora, you sure you can handle it?" Timmy asked.

"Time to find out." I said.

I concentrate my power into the white circle. There was a bright green orb forming. I release it and it blasted The wizards of the black circle. The girls were amazed at what can wizard of the black circle disappeared. I change to my normal clothes and fell on my knees. Helia caught e and set me on the ground.

"Flora, you okay?" Helia asked me.

"Yea. Is Ogron gone?" I asked make sure.

"Yea." He answer.

I smiled. I stood up then my phone rang. It was Uncle Klaus.

"Hello Uncle." I said.

I put the phone on speaker. The group surround the phone.

"Hello Flora. Have you seen Roxy, she late for work?" Klaus asked.

"O shoot. Sorry dad. I will be there in a sec." Roxy said.

"I have a full house later on." Klaus screamed.

"Dad, I think you should hire some people to work there." Roxy suggested.

"When you find some tell me." Klaus said.

"Okay dad. See you soon." Roxy said.

I hang up. I stuff the phone in my pocket. The girls transform into their believix outfit and teleport wings. The girls teleported us to the Frutti Music Bar. We walk into the Frutti Music Bar. Katy ran to me.

"Flora!" Katy yelled.

"Katy!" I screamed.

We hugged each other.

"It been forever." Katy said.

"I know. I want you to meet my friends. That is Bloom and her boyfriend Sky. I don't know if they are getting engage soon or what. That is Stella and her boyfriend Brandon. Stella says to a lot of people Brandon her fiancé. That's Layla and her boyfriend Nabu. They are getting engage soon. That's Musa and her boyfriend Riven but they are in some rough spot. That's Tecna and her boyfriend Timmy. They are really smart. You remember Roxy. This is Helia. He is a really good friend." I introduce them.

"Yea. Helia and Flora are _**really**_ good friends. They are _**really**_close." Stella exaggered.

"Oh okay. Flora, me and Andy are playing soon so why don't you guy watch us." Katy suggested.

"Sure. We would love too." Bloom said.

"Girls, I have to work. I'll see you later at the campfire." Roxy said.

Roxy headed to the kitchen. The rest of us seat at tables. In the first table was Riven, Musa, Layla, Nabu, Helia and I. The second table was Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Bloom and Sky. Andy and Katy and their band was setting up. I couldn't believe Katy decide to join Andy band. It not bad and it's not that Katy a bad sing because she not but it just awkward. I know Katy want to be famous an Roxy just like Andy but there sometime tension between it. They finish setting up.

"Flora, would you like to sing one song with me?" Katy asked into the mic.

I was hesitating. The group of cheering me on. I shrugged and when on stage.

"Okay one song." I said.

"Okay. L.A. Boyz it is." Katy said into the mic.

"I don't know I remember that." I said into the mic.

"Well let find out. Hit it." Katy said.

Andy and the band started playing. Katy began singing first. The group was cheering.

**(L.A. Boyz By Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande)**

_Katy: Driving down sunset on a saturday night_

_It's getting kinda crazy under the lights_

_But we dont care, were passing the time_

_Watching those LA boyz roll by_

Katy and I was dancing on stage. It was fun. I haven't sing with Kary for a long time.

_Flora: In the drop tops, Harley, Escalades too_

_A hundred different flavors to vary your view_

_There's one for me and there's one for you_

_Watching them la boys roll through_

Some people came into the Frutti Music Bar because they heard the music. We didn't care anyway. This was so fun.

_Chorus:_

_Katy and Flora: Looking so hot down in hollywood_

_You know they got got the goods so_

_Lets give it up for those LA Boys_

_Riding the waves up in Malibu_

_They really get get to you_

_So let's give it up for those LA boyz_

_Give it up give it up_

_You don't have no choice_

_Give it up give it up_

_For the LA boyz_

There was a lot of people now. They were dancing. The girls grab the boys to dance. They left Helia.

_Flora: West side east side everywhere between_

_Rockstars jam in the promenade for free_

_Flipping their skateboards on venice beach_

_LA boys come play with me_

_Turn it up turn it up_

_Come play with me_

_Chorus:_

_Katy and Flora: Looking so hot down in hollywood_

_You know they got got the goods so_

_Lets give it up for those LA Boys_

_Riding the waves up in Malibu_

_They really get get to you_

_So let's give it up for those LA boyz_

I walk off the stage. I walk over to Helia and grab him to the dance floor to dance with me.

_Katy and Flora: Put your number in my phone_

_Maybe I'll call you maybe not_

_What you doin' all alone_

_Come and show me what you got_

_Boy show me what you got_

_Got boy what you got boy_

_Show me what you got_

Helia and I laughed. We dance together. I didn't notice that Krystal and her crew looking at us.

_Chorus:_

_Flora and Katy: Looking so hot down in hollywood_

_You know they got got the goods so_

_Lets give it up for those LA Boys_

_Riding the waves up in Malibu_

_They really get get to you_

_So let's give it up for those LA boyz_

_Flora and Katy: Give it up for the LA Boyz (6x)_

_So lets give it up for the LA Boyz _

The crowd cheered. I went back on stage. I gave Katy back the mic and hug her. I walk off stage. Before I walk off stage, Krystal stop from leaving. She came up stage in front of crowd.

"Wow, great performance." Krystal smirked.

"What do you want Krystal?" I asked angrily.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." Krystal said as she cross her arms.

"Okay. Now you may leave." I said pointing to the door.

"Oh that how you treat guest." Krystal joked.

"I'm not a worker and your not a guest. Your just a slut." I said angrily.

"Oh really. At least I can sing better than you." Krystal said into my face.

"Is that right?" I asked in her face.

"I'm alway right." Krystal said.

"Okay we each sing a song and the crowd can choose who a better singer." I suggest.

"Deal. I'm I win?" She asked.

"You can make my life miserable for a whole week." I said.

"Okay. What if you win?" She asked.

"You have to date Eric Buckinton for the whole week." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"So, how that crowd are they ready to chose?" I said.

The crowd started cheering. I handed Krystal the mic.

"You may go first." I said.

"Prepare to be miserable." Krystal said.

I rolled my eyes and walk off stage. The battle has begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Krystal POV...**

Diaspro, Chimera, Mitzi and I took a mic and stood in front of the stage.

"What song will it be girls?" Andy asked.

"So Bring it On." I said in the mic.

The crowd cheered. Andy and his band started playing.

**(So Bring It On By Cheetah Girl)**

_[Verse]_

_Krystal: You do your best to write off my name_

_Diaspro: Try to control me but that's gonna change_

_Mitzi: If you look closer you'll know what I mean_

_Chimera: You'll see the girl become a machine_

We started at dance on the stage. I saw Flora yawning. I know she is jealous.

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_All the girls: I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you_

_Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_

_I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you_

_You wanna fight then we'll do it my way_

The lights started flashing different color. I saw her group was sitting talking and not even listening to us.

_[Chorus:]_

_All the girls: So bring it on_

_I'll have you wrapped around my finger_

_So bring it on_

_When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure_

_So bring it on_

_I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists its over with_

_All the girls: So listen up 'cause you ain't messin' with me anymore_

_[Verse]_

_Diaspro: My invitation is not just a game_

_Mitzi: I gotta show you that I can't be claimed_

_Chimera: I've got the power to turn this around_

_Krystal: 'cause it's my life and I wear the crown_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus 2x]_

I see Flora sitting with her friends. I think they are talking about something that not important as me. I don't know why they are friends with her. What does she got that I don't got?

_[Bridge:]_

_Mitzi: I won't loose sleep tonight _

_Chimera: 'cause I got what i need inside_

_Krystal: It's time you see the light so _

_Diaspro: spotlight shine your light down on me_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_All the girls: So listen up 'cause you ain't messin with me anymore_

The crowd cheered. We walked off the stage. We sat down at a table.

"Okay we are going to have a short break and then we have Flora Linphea come up and sing her song." Andy said into the mic.

**Flora POV...**

Now I think I'm crazy. I shouldn't have done that. I don't even have a song. I start hyperventilating. The guys were looking at me.

"Flora, you okay?" Nabu asked.

"No. I'm dead." I said.

"Flora, you did tis before why you so nervous?" Layla asked as she came to sit next to me.

"Because I don't have a song to sing." I said. I began hyperventilating again.

"Flora, calm down. Just use one of your old songs." Musa suggest.

I calm down a bit. Musa gave me a good idea. I use magic to get my song book appear. I rapidly began looking through the pages for the song I was looking for. I look over the lyrics.

"Flora, you got a song?" Nabu asked.

"Yep. I am going to need the girls to help me." I said.

"Okay Flora, what you need?" Stella asked.

"I got the music. I need Musa to put the lyrics and the beat into your head so you know them. I need Stella to give us some new clothes. And we can improvise the rest on the way." I explain.

The girls and I ran back stage. Stella use a little magic to change our clothes.

I change into a black glitter crop tank top and a pink tank top underneath it. I also wore white skinny jean. I wore pink and white converse all star high top sneakers. My hair was still in a high ponytail but with blue highlights and was tied up with a pink bow.

Layla change into a black t-shirt with a green leather jacket over it. She also wore capris jean and green and white converse all star high top sneakers. Her hair was let down but she has a green highlights in her hair and she has a green headband in her hair.

Musa wore a red graphic t-shirt and a black crop vest over it. She also wore a red plaid skirt and black leggings underneath. She wore red and white converse all star high top sneakers. Her hair was put into two long ponytails but she has pink highlights and was tied up with two music notes clips.

Bloom wore a blue tank top with a black belt around her. She also wore blue denim short with black legging underneath. She wore blue and white converse all war sneakers. Her her was let down but had pink highlights and was hold back by a flame shape hair clip.

Tecna wore a purple short sleeve dress with a black leather jacket over it and black legging underneath it. She wore purple and white converse all star high top sneakers. She let her hair down but she had blue highlights and she has a purple headband on her.

Stella change in a spaghetti strap dress and a black belt around it. She wore orange and white converse all star high top sneakers. She put her hair in a high ponytail but she had green highlights and was tied by a orange bow.

It was time to perform.

"Okay, let see. I think Layla should sing this. So Musa could you play the drum?" I asked politely.

"Yes! I haven' the drum in years." Musa said excited.

We all laughed. Musa got Layla's drumsticks. Layla got a mic and so did I. Bloom play my bass that I taught her to use. Stella played my orange guitar. I had a collectom of instruments. Last but not least, Tecna played my keyboard. We were set Musa just need to put the melody in our head.

"Musa, time for the spell." Tecna said.

"Okay, _REMEMBERIX MUSIX."_ Musa chanted the spell in our head.

Everyone love the song. We went up stage.

"Hello Frutti Music Bar. Me and my band will be playing for you. This song was created last minute so I hope you like it." I said in the mic.

"This song is called We R Who We R." Layla said in her mic.

The crowd cheered. Layla and I put our mic on the mic stand. The girls began playing and we sang.

**(We R Who We R By Kesha)**

_Layla: Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

_Flora: 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got our hot-pants on and up_

_Layla: And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Flora: Got Jesus on my necklace_

Layla and I started dancing.

_Flora: I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Layla: Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Flora: Looking sick and sexyfied_

_Layla: So let's go-o-o _

_Flora: (Let's go!)_

Layla and I took our mic off the mic stand. I jump off the stage and onto Krystal's table. Their smoothies spilled on them. I began dancing on the table. The girls were laughing. Krystal, Diaspro, Chimera and Mitzi was furious. The lights flash different colors.

_[Chorus:]_

_Flora and Layla: Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

Layla jump off the stage. Layla hop on the table that Tecna, Timmy, Stella, Brandon, Sky and Bloom sat at. We just like dancing on table for some reason.

_Layla: DJ turn it up_

_Flora: It's about damn time to live it up_

_Layla: I'm so sick of being so serious_

_Flora: It's making my brain delirious!_

_Layla: I'm just talkin' truth_

_Flora: I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do_

_Layla: We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_

_Flora: Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

I jump off Krystal's table. I hop onto the table Helia, Musa, Riven, Nabu and Layla and I sat at. Layla and I sang, laughed and danced together. I hear the boys cheered. Roxy came out of the kitchen. I'm guessing she was done. She saw what happen. She began laughing.

_Layla: I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Flora: Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Layla: Looking sick and sexyfied_

_Flora: So let's go-o-o _

_Layla: (Let's go!)_

_[Chorus:]_

_Flora and Layla: Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_Flora: DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

_Layla: DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

_Musa: DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

_Flora: DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)_

The lights shut off. Layla and I quickly jump off the table and back on stage. The song began again. The lights flashed again. We sang and dance on stage. Everyone as amazed. The crowd cheered as loud as thy can. Krystal, Diaspro, Chimera and Mitzi was cleaning themselves up.

_[Chorus:]_

_Flora and Layla: Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

The crowd cheered. The girls and I gave each other a group hug. We were laughing it dead down after Andy came on stage.

"Okay time to chose your favorite. Give it up for Krystal, Diaspro, Mitzi and Chimera." Andy said into the mic. Ther were a few claps. The girls and I try to hold in our giggles. "Okay, give it up for The Winx Club." Andy said into the mic. The crowd cheered as loud as they could. We hugged each other. "Okay then. Congratulation Winx." Andy said into the mic.

Everyone cheered even us. Krystal and her crew storm off the stage. I grab the mic from Andy.

"Good luck with Eric Buckinton, Krystal." I said in the mic.

The girls and I laughed. I gave Andy back the mic. The girls and I walk off stage. The girls ran in their boyfriends arm. Roxy ran up to me and hug me. I hug her back and laugh.

"You were amazing up there." Roxy said.

"Thanks Roxy." I said.

"Ready for the camp fire?" She asked.

"Of course we are. I think it time for the guys to sing us a song." Layla smirked.

The guys started backing away. The girls, Roxy and I were laughing.

"Stop being wimps. You guys sound so good in Magix." Musa said.

"That because Helia was singing." Riven exclaim.

"Well if Helia wasn't there you guys would have suck?" Stella asked.

"Uhh..." Brandon didn't know what to say.

We began laughing. We all headed out to the beach.

**At The Campfire...**

I grab my iPod out of my pocket. Sky and Brandon got firewood. Nabu, Bloom, Stella and Layla made the fire. Helia, Musa, Tecna, Timmy, Riven, Roxy and I was trying to figure out how to put the iPod into the stereo. After a few minute, we finish with our tasks. We sat down on the sand around the fire.

"So what you boys singing?" Tecna asked.

I was scrolling through my iPod. Then my phone started vibrating. I looked at the text.

_From: __**PrettierThenYou12**_

_To: __**FlowerGirl54**_

_R u happy now?_

_[pic of Krystal and Eric holding hands]_

I started laughing. The group thought I was crazy.

"Flora, what are you laughing at?" Nabu asked. He thought I become mental.

"Hold on I'll text you guy it." I said.

_From: __**FlowerGirl54**_

_To: __**PrettierThenYou12**_

_Re:_

_Yes I am. Thanks 4 the pic 2 :) keep updating me!_

I reply back to Krystal. I began forwarding the text to the group.

_From: __**FlowerGirl54**_

_To: __**FireGirl64, Skyler46, SunGirl74, Brandy47, WavesGirl84, Nabu48, MusicGirl94, Rivenator49, TechGirl104, Timminator401, ArtGuy456, AnimalLover123**_

_This was what I was laughing at._

_[pic of Krystal and Eric holding hands]_

I send it to them. In a few sec, their phone started ringing. They looked at their phone and began laughing.

"You got her good, Flo." Musa said.

"I know. I told her to keep updating me on this." I said.

"Okay enough of that. What you boys going to sing?" Layla asked.

The guys started looking at Layla. Then the guys looked at Helia. He sighed.

"Don't look at me. I got nothing." Helia said.

"Okay. I'll play something and then you guys think of the lyrics." I suggest.

The guys nodded their heads. I created 2 guitars. I have one to Musa. She took one and began strumming with me. Helia was the first to figure out something.

**(What Makes You Beautiful (Acoustic Version) By One Direction)**

_[Verse 1]_

_Helia: You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

My jaw drop when Helia sang. The girls were giggling. I didn't know they sound that good.

_[Bridge]_

_Riven: Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_

_All of the guys: Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

I wonder how they come up with this song. Seriously they sound amazing and I don't think that song was even created in this dimension yet. Yet again I'm just copying what Musa is playing.

_[Verse 2]_

_Brandon: So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_Sky: I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_[Bridge]_

_Nabu: Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_

_All the guys: Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_Helia: That's what makes you beautiful_

_All the guys: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

The girls were nudging me. I looked at them. They were giving me _he so likes you_ looks. I mouth them _he do not_. The girls just give me a shrug.

_[Middle]_

_Timmy: Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

I didn't think Timmy would sound that good. But he does. I don't know why Timmy and Tecna don't want to sing as much. They sound so good. I'm pushing Tecna to sing sometime but I don't push her hard like Stella and drive her crazy but I would be funny to see Tecna exploded.

_All the guys: You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[Chorus]_

All the guys: Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful (_Helia:_ Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_Nabu: _desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

Helia: That's what makes you beautiful

We all cheered. The guitars that Musa and I disappeared. Then my pink pear phone rang. I looked at it. It was dad. I press answer.

"Dad!" I yelled happily.

_"Flora, I know I promise you that I'll be home by Thanksgiving but I just got promoted and I have to work more. I can't make it home on Thanksgiving." My dad said._

"Oh okay. It okay. I'll see you soon. Love you." I said sadly.

_"I'm sorry. I have to go. Have a goodnight sweetie." My dad said._

I hang up. I just look at the ground. Roxy came and sat next to me.

"It will be okay, Flora." Roxy said putting an arm around.

"Yea. I know." I said sadly.

I stood up and walk away from the fire.

**Helia POV...**

I always hate seeing Flora upset. Ever seen I met her I alway love her. Usually people say they like each other at first but Flora is different. She is sweet, kind, sensitive at some time but hardcore at other time. We have all in common. Everyone was silence after a while. Then I got a text. It was my uncle/grandfather. I look at the text.

_From: _**_HeadMasterSaladin901_**

_To: __**ArtGuy456**_

_I hope ur mission going well. There someone moving in next door to Flora that you may like 2 no. Remember to not let Flora out of ur sight until she at her house. Wish you luck grandson._

I looked over the text. There someone moving next door to Flora? Could it be? It can't be?

"Hey Helia. Who texted you?" Timmy asked.

"Oh my grandfather texted me that someone I know is moving next door to Flora." I explain.

"Really?" Stella said excitedly.

I nodded me head. I put my green iPhone 5 into my phone.

"I think I'm going to check on Flora." I said.

"Okay. Don't try anything." Brandon teased.

"You guys are disgusting." I said.

"Hey, you were going to do it to her anyways." Roxy defend them.

They began to laugh. I stood up and walk away. I could still hear them laughing. I started looking for Flora.

**Flora POV...**

I took my shoes and walk on the water shore line. Dad was never home since my fifth birthday. That day was the day Roxy left to go to Alfea that she kept from me. I remember that day exactly. I wish I could not remember my fifth birthday and the day mom die. Tears started rolling my face. I really hate my life. How on Earth am I the last fairy? I'm not that powerful and my fairy training start tomorrow. I got lost in my thought that I didn't notice someone was in front of me. I bump into the person.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

I looked up at the person. It was Helia. The person I love was in front of me. I wipe my tears away.

"It okay. I was looking for you. Here let me help you." Helia said.

He extend his arm to help me up. I grab his hand and he pulled me up.

"So, Flora you okay?" Helia asked worried.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" " I asked quickly.

"Because your eyes are puffy and red. And you just wipe your tears away before I help you up." Helia answer.

"Oh right." I said embarrass. My cheeks was now the color pink.

"What the problem?" Helia asked.

"Well if you must know." I said. We laughed. "Umm I was crying because the last time I saw my dad was when I was die years old. It was the same day Roxy and my dad was going to leave. The whole 15 years, I was either working, working on songs or going to school. But ever since I met you, the guys and the girls, everything was coming back to me. Roxy came back from Alfea. I started having friends. I also had more free time. There was only one wish that I alway wanted but never had and never will happen." I explain.

"So what is your wish?" He asked.

"It have my family back." I stated.

"Flora, you know you have magic. You know you are the fairy of nature. So that mean you can bring things back to life. You can bring your mom back and your dad back." Helia stated.

"I know I could but something is telling me that everything is perfect now. I know my mom is within me and so is my dad. I know my mom made some bad choices after my grandmother dead and I don't want that to happen to anybody else. Especially to my friends and family." I said.

I turn to Helia and smiled. He smiled back.

"I know how you feel. My dad made some bad choices too but that shouldn't stop us from. Being who we are." Helia said.

"I know. I think we should head home it getting late. Also I have fairy training with the girls tomorrow." I said.

He nodded and we head home.

* * *

I don't think I will continue this story. I have another story in mind. Tell me if I should keep going or going. Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Flora POV...**

I sat down on the couch watching TV. Yea, this house is lonely because it was just only me. Later, I have to babysit Helia sister and their adopted child Rose. She looks like me but that can be a coincidence. Helia just move next door a year ago. The girls and guys were still living at the beach house. I wonder how they can afforded that. Helia and his sister and Rose should be coming about right now. I gave them the key to my house just in case something happen and I can't hear the door ring because I am down stairs in the basement where I put my recording studio. I turn off the TV. I just sat there.

**Helia POV...**

I just sat on the couch waiting for Jamie and Rose to finish eatting breakfast. I move in with my mom and sisters like a week ago. How could Rose and Flora not know they are sisters? I mean they look alike and they have the personality. I kept thinking.

"Hey Heels. Ready to go?" Jamie asked.

I came out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh yea. Lets go." I said.

I stood up and was about to walk out the door with Jamie and Rose. Rose was said something that stop me.

"Helia, do you like Flora?" Rose asked.

"Uhhh." I didn't know what to say.

"Is that a yes?" Jamie looking at me.

"Let's go with that." I said.

"Will Flora and you get married?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so. Lets go." I said.

We walk out the door. We walk over to Flora's house. I press the door bell.

**Flora POV...**

I just kept thinking to myself until I heard the door bell rang. I guess Helia, jamie and Rose are here. I stood up and open the front door. Helia, Jamie Rose was standing there.

I was wearing a pink graphic t-shirt and white short jeans. I also wore pink flats sandal. I put my hair into a low ponytail. I didn't wear any makeup because I didn't like them. If I did wear them, it would be for so,etching important or for Stella.

Jamie wore a white tank top and a light blue ruffle skirt. She also wore white flats and her hair was put into two pigtails. She looked so cute for a 6 years old.

Rose wore a pink dress with a rose on her right hip. She also wore pink flats and her hair was also in two pigtails. She and Jamie were the two most adorable 6 years old girls I met so far. Trust me, I met a lot in my life.

Helia wore khaki shorts, a light blue shirt and sneakers . I think one month ago he cut his hair. Now his hair is short, spiky fringes. He didn't change his personality so that a good thing.

I open the door wider so they can get in. Jamie and Rose ran and jump onto the couch. Helia and I laughed. I close the front door before that happen, the guys burst through the door. They all looked worried. I close the front door. I looked at them confused.

"FLORA, WE NEED YOUR HELP!" All the guys said except for Helia.

"What up? I'm in the middle of babysitting." I said.

"WE NEED A PRESENT FOR THE GIRLS ON OUR ANNIVERSARY THAT IS TONIGHT!" The guys except for Helia said at once.

"TONIGHT!" I yelled.

They all nodded their head. Helia went to watch Jamie and Rose.

"Can't you going to a fancy restaurant?" I suggested.

"The girls like to mix it up. We took them to a fancy restaurant the first anniversary then on the second anniversary we went on vacation. The third anniversary we each did what the girls like. Now we need something new." Riven explain.

"Then write a song and create some dance moves. Perform it at the Frutti Music Bar." I suggested.

"That's a great idea. One problem." Sky said.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"We all don't know how to write a song." Brandon said.

I burst out a laugh. Jamie and Rose came to me.

"Flora, why you laughing?" Jamie asked.

"You know how to write a song?" I asked Jamie and Rose.

"Yea. We can perform one for you now." Rose said.

"Okay lets show the guys your song down stair." I said.

We all headed down stairs.

**At the basement...**

My basement was huge. One side was my recording studio and the other is my dance studio. The guys jaw drop when they saw it. Jamie, Rose and I was laughing. After that, I setting up.

"Girls, are you going to sing in the recording studio or the dance studio?" I asked.

"This is a dance song." Jamie said.

"So the dance studio." Rose finished the sentence.

"Okay. Here take this." I said.

I handed them both ear price microphone. They put on them. I was impress. They use magic to create there music sheets. Jamie handed to me. I scan it over then I use magic to I stall the music into the music. After that, the girls took position. I turn on the music. The girls started dancing and Rose was singing.

**(Something To Dance For/ TTYLXOX By Zendaya and Bella Thorne)**

_Rose: A dream like this not something you wish for,A dream like this not something you ask for,When it's a gift worth taking a chance for,Then this is something you dance for..._

The girls dance like there no tomorrow. I was shocked at what they can do. The guys were smirking. They sound so amazing.

_Rose: This is something you dance for,_

_Rose: There's a moment when you look to the side,Who will fall? who will survive?That's the moment when you find it inside,On the line this is your time,And it's all I want and it's all I do..._

_Rose: A dream like this not something you wish for,A dream like this not something you ask for,_When it's a gift worth taking a chance for,Then this is something you dance for...

_Rose: A dream like this not something you wish for,A dream like this not something you ask for,When it's a gift worth taking a chance for,Then this is something you dance for..._

I can't believe they can write a mash up song. They can change dance moves too. I love them so much now.

_Jamie: Be Be Be My BFFCause IDK what's coming nextAnd I'll be LMHO with the restSo TTYLXOX (Come on)_

_Jamie: Be Be Be My BFFCause IDK what's coming nextAnd I'll be LMHO with the restSo TTYLXOX_

_Jamie: Show up in the same dressWe don't know who wore it bestLets not make a big dealAct like it's a new trendLook good when we go round hereTry on these bootsI found this boy he says you're sweetHe's got a best friend_

_Jamie: Be Be Be My BFFCause IDK what's coming nextAnd I'll be LMHO with the restSo TTYLXOX_

_Jamie: Be Be Be My BFFCause IDK what's coming nextAnd I'll be LMHO with the restSo TTYLXOX, XOX_

I can't believe they can learn two different dance move and mash them up together. That is really amazing.

_Rose:A dream like this not something you wish for,Jamie: (Be Be Be My BFF cause IDK what's coming next)Rose: A dream like this not something you ask for,Jamie: (And I'll be LMHO with the rest so TTYLXOX)Rose: When it's a gift worth taking a chance for,Jamie: (Be Be Be My BFF cause IDK what's coming next)Rose: Then this is something you dance for...Jamie: (And I'll be LMHO with the rest so TTYLXOX)_

Rose: A dream like this not something you wish for,Jamie: (Be Be Be My BFF cause IDK what's coming next)Rose: A dream like this not something you ask for,Jamie: (And I'll be LMHO with the rest so TTYLXOX)Rose: When it's a gift worth taking a chance for,Jamie: (Be Be Be My BFF cause IDK what's coming next)Rose: Then this is something you dance for...

Jamie: (And I'll be LMHO with the rest so TTYLXOX)

I turn off the music. I was shocked. The girls were out of breathe. I walk over to them. I took off their ear piece microphone. I handed them each a bottle water. They took a drink.

"Okay, boys your turn. Tell me what you come up with." I said.

"Uhh." Timmy look at the guys. They all shrugged. "We don't know." Timmy answer.

"Okay, lets see where do we start from. How your dancing?" I asked.

"No so good." Nabu answer.

"You guys can't be that bad." I said.

"Oh really? Riven and Timmy can show what we got." Brandon said.

Riven and Timmy started dancing. Jamie and Rose was laughing. I try to hold in my laugh. They kept bumping into each other. After a while, they stop.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, you guys were great." Rose lied. She wanted to see them dance again.

"No way. That was humiliating." Riven said angry.

"Hey, better for two little girls to laugh then a whole crowd." I said.

"Can you just help us?" Sky pleaded.

"I don't know. You guys can't dance and you guys don't have a song. I don't know where to start." I said.

"Come on please. Can't we use on of your song?" Nabu pleaded.

"I would but it only for girl voice. But I know where I can get you a song." I said.

I ran over to a box in the closet. I open it. I was my old songs that I never even use. I flip through the pages. Jamie and Rose weregoing through my closet to see if they find any treasure. I don't think I kept any treasure in my closet by if there is I'm getting half the profit. I kept flipping until I found one song that was perfect for them to sing. I let Jamie and Rose go through my closet. I show the guys the song. While, they were going that, I got a text. It was from Musa.

_From: __**MusicGirl94**_

_To: __**FlowerGirl54**_

_Hey Flo. U no where the guys r? We texted them & call them but they didn't say anything bak._

I read over the text.

"Oooo someone in trouble." I said.

The guys looked at Riven.

"What did I do?" Riven asked.

"No the girls are looking for you guys. They know where Helia is but now the rest of you. Now what should I text back?" I asked.

"Can you tell the girls to meet us at the Frutti Music Bar in three hours?" Sky asked.

"Sure thing. Anyone else want to add anything?" I asked to make sure.

Everyone nodded. The guys went back to reading the music. I texted Musa back.

_From: __**FlowerGirl54**_

_To: __**MusicGirl94**_

_I just texted Sky. He said 2 wear something fancy & meet him w/ the other girls Frutti Music in 3 hours._

I jut sent the text to her. I went back to the guys. The guys were still looking over the music.

"Umm Flora, how are we going to sing this?" Brandon asked.

"Easy. Get some dance moves and pick a part." I answer.

The guys looked at each other. The girls sighed and whisper to ear.

"This is taking forever. Can you we get something to easy?" Jamie whispered.

"Sure. Go upstairs and turn to your right and you can eat anything in the cabinet or refrigerator." I said.

The girls squealed. They ran up to the kitchen. I laughed.

"Okay, but you have to sing with us." Riven said.

"What? This is your anniversary present to the girls. I'm trying to help you. I never said I was going to performing with you." I said.

"Please?" Nabu begging. The guys except for Helia gave me the puppy eyes. Helia was laughing. I couldn't resist the puppy eyes.

"Ugh fine." I gave in.

The guys cheered. Helia and I laughed. I started setting up the music into my iPod. We started getting to work for the performance.

**3 Hours Later... At The Frutti Music Bar...**

We been practicing for three hours. I kinda nervous. The girls finally made it. Jamie and Rose came along because they want to see how all this turn off and they were going to introduce the guys. Oh yea, they beg me to sing with them. I plug in my iPod. I gave Rose and Jamie mics. They ran on stage.

"Hello." Jamie said into the mic.

"I'm Rose and that is my foster sister Jamie." Rose said into the mic.

"Now performing. The Specialists." Jamie said.

"Featuring Flora Linphea." Rose said.

They ran off the stage. The girls were shocked. The crowd cheered.

The guys went on stage and took position. I turn on the music. I ran on stage. Helia and I sang first. We began dancing.

**(Countdown By Victorious)**

_[Intro:]_

_Helia and Flora: Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_oh oh oh oh, yeah_

_[Verse 1:]_

_Brandon: All my attention baby_

_My extra time_

_There's nothin' I won't give you_

_Girl if you were mine_

_Nabu: Six million times I'm thinkin'_

_About your face_

_You know I'm crazy for you_

_Let me count the ways_

_Riven: Too many girls I'm chasin'_

_I've had my fun_

_But all the time was wasted_

_Girl you know that you're the one_

The lights were flashing different colors. Andy and Roxy was dancing together which made me smile. The girls were shock but surprise and happy.

_[Chorus:]_

_All the guys: It's a countdown to your love (Flora: oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (Flora: oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Flora: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Flora: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_[Verse 2:]_

_Sky: There's only one in your life_

_I want it to be me_

_Gon' set your heart on fire_

_Burnin' in the fourth degree_

_Timmy: Serenade you, call your name_

_For you to come around_

_9, 10 back again_

_Count the ways I love you now_

_[Chorus:]_

_All the guys: It's a countdown to your love (Flora: oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (Flora: oh whoa oh) _

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_It's a countdown to your love (Flora: oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Flora: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Flora: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

I walk down to the girls. I hug each of them. Then sat down with them. We watch the guys dance. Jamie and Rose was in front of the stage and dancing. They are cute together. I hope they enjoy this.

_[Bridge:]_

_All the guys and Flora: Ooooohh Oooooohh_

_10, you're beautiful_

_9, you're amazing_

_8, you're contagious_

_All the guys: Everytime I look at you_

_Alll the guys and Flora: 6, you're a star_

_5, who you are_

_4,3 who you wanna be_

_Don't you know that I want you 2_

_Flora: You're the one (All the guys: Yeah)_

_[Chorus:]_

_All the guys: It's a countdown to your love (Flora: oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown fallin' fast (Flora: oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_It's a countdown to your love (Flora: oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown fallin' fast (Flora: oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Flora: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Flora: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

I ran back on the stage. I began dancing with the boys. The girls was shaking to the music. I was smiling. I knew they would like it.

_All the guys: It's a countdown to your love (Flora: oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown fallin' faster (Flora: oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Flora: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Flora: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_All the guys and Flora: It's a Countdown._

The crowd cheered. The guys and I jump in joy on the stage. We came into a group hug. The girls ran up on the stage and came into the group hug too. Then Jamie and Rose came into the group hug. Roxy was talking to Andy about something. We let go of the hug. We all laughed. We all walk off the stage. We all took a seat. We got into our usually seat. A stranger tap me on the shoulder. I turn around.

"Hello Flora. I am Jason Queen. You can call me Jason. I am a record producer from Queen Music Record." Jason introduce himself.

"Hello Jason." I said politely.

"I saw you perform everyday at the Frutti Music Bar. I would like you and your friends to sign to my producer." Jason smirked.

After he smirked, I knew it was not Jason Queen. Jason Queen doesn't not smirked once in his life.

"I would love to but there a problem with that. You're not Jason Queen." I said.

I stood up and blasted him. Duman change back to himself. Ogron and the black wizards of the black circle showed up. We everyone started running out of the Frutti Music Bar. Roxy came to us.

"Girls, we need to stop them." Bloom said angry.

"We can stop him. We need to blast him all together and Flora use the white circle." Tecna said.

"Lets transform." Musa said.

_"WINX BELIEVIX"_

The girls change into their fairy believix outfit. Now it was my turn.

_"MAGIX WINX"_

I change into my fairy outfit. I took the white circle off my finger. It become full size in my hands. The girls put up a shield so the Frutti Music Bar doesn't get destroy and we wouldn't get hurt. I saw the guys were getting everyone out. The girls started blasting and so was the wizards.

_"FIRE BLAST"_

_"SUN BLAST"_

_"SONIC BLAST"_

_"TECHO BLAST"_

_"PLASMA BLAST"_

_"WOLF BLAST"_

_"WHITE CIRLE. GIVE ME ALL YOUR POWER." _

We kept going. It was a tie. The place started shaking. I felt like the roof was about to fall on top of us. Until I put a little extra of my power and it blasted the wizards. They disappeared. Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Layla, Musa, Roxy and I change back into our normal clothes. They drop to my knees. I began glowing because of the white circle. It was a good kind of power. I began flowing in the air. The girls were amazed. I began changing into my believix. I can't believe it. Then the white circle started disappearing to another place. The sky became all sunny and not gloomy. The people became happy. I'm guessing fairies are back on Earth. The girls stood up. I stood their in my believix transformation.

"Omg Flora, you got your believix all ready. How that even possible?" Stella exclaim.

"Well since Flora was brave and save the Earth fairy, that made her got her believix." Tecna explain.

The guys came in the Frutti Music Bar. They were shocked that I was in my believix costume. Then a woman that was a fairy showed up. She looked like my mom.

"Hello Flora." She said.

"Hello. For some reason you remind me of my mom." I said.

She laughed. Then she place hand on my head._ "REMEMBERIX" _she cast a spell that clear up things. I started remembering things.

"Mom!" I said excitedly.

"The one and only." She joked.

I change back into my normal clothes and hug her tightly. The girls was surprise. I let go of my mom.

"Flora, I'm so great that was found such great friends that freed me and the other earth fairies." My mom said.

"Thank you mom. I'm so glad your back." I said.

"Wow, this is the shocking and romantic anniversary that I ever had. Who else is with me?" Stella said.

The girls raide their hands. We all laughed. Jamie and Rose came into the Frutti Music Bar.

"Hello Rose." My mom said.

"Hello. Who are you?" Rose asked.

My mom use the same spell on Rose that she did on me. Rose started remembering again.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Yes Rose. I miss you so much." My mom said giving Rose a hug.

Then something hit me. "Wait, Rose is my sister?" I asked.

Helia came behind me. "The one and only." Helia said.

I turn around. "You knew?" I asked.

"Well duh. You two look alike. How could you guys not be sisters?" Helia asked.

"Ohh." I said.

Everyone was going back in the Frutti Music Bar. We all got out of there. We started the campfire. After we were done, we start around the fire. I started playing something on the guitar. My mom, Rose and Jamie was sitting there listening. Helia sat on the left side of me and Layla sat to the right of me. Next to Helia was Jamie then Rose and then my mom. Next to my mom was Roxy then Bloom then Sky then Brandon then Stella. Next Stella was Timmy then Tecna then Musa and then Riven. Last but not least, Nabu was sitting in the middle of Layla and Riven. The fire was keeping us warm. I began singing something.

**(Send It On By Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, The Jonas Brothers)**

_Flora: A word is just a word_

_Til you mean what you say_

_Helia: And love isn't love_

_Til you give it away_

_Flora: We've all gotta give_

_Helia: Yeah something to give_

_Flora and Helia: To make a change_

Helia and I were a sync I the song. My mom, Rose, Jamie, the guys and the girls were listening. They love it.

_Flora and Helia: Send it on, on and on_

_Just one hand can heal another_

_Be apart_

_Reach your heart_

_Just one spark starts the fire_

_With one little action_

_The chain reaction will never stop_

_Make it strong shine a light and send it on_

Bloom and Sky began singing. Their was a crowd coming toward us. We didn't mind. Especially if there was Andy and the band coming toward us. I looked over to Roxy. She was blushing. I was smiling.

_Bloom: Just smile and the world_

_Will smile along with you_

_Sky: That small act of love_

_That's meant for one will become two_

_Flora: If we take the chances_

_Helia: To change circumstances_

_Flora and Helia: Imagine all we can do if we.._

The crowd was crowding us. We didn't mind as lone Andy and Orxy was happy. Katy came and hug me. I hug back quickly.

_All the guys and the Winxs: Send it on, on and on_

_Just one that can heal another_

_Be apart_

_Reach your heart_

_Just one spark starts the fire_

_With one little action_

_The chain reaction will never stop_

_Make it strong, shine a light and send it on_

_Musa: Send it on..._

_All the guys and the Winxs: There's power in all of the choices we make_

_Musa and Riven: So i'm starting now there's not a moment to waste_

_Musa: A words just a word_

_Til you mean what you say_

_Musa and Riven: And love isn't love_

_All the giys and the Winxs: Til you give it away_

The crowd is loving the song. The sun was about to go down. I love to watch the sun go down. It the most beautiful sight I ever saw.

_All the guys and The Winxs: Send it on, on and on_

_Just one that can heal another_

_Be apart_

_Reach your heart_

_Just one spark starts the fire_

_With one little action_

_The chain reaction will never stop_

_Make it strong shine a light and send it on_

_All the guys and The Winxs: Send it on, on and on_

_Just one that can heal another_

_Be apart_

_Reach your heart_

_Just one spark starts the fire_

_With one little action_

_The chain reaction will never stop_

_Make us strong shine a light and send it on_

_Shine a light and send it on_

_Shine a light and send it on_

The crowd cheered. I stood up and handed th e guitar to Musa. Musa one what was happening. I began walking away from the crowd. I took out my phone. I began calling my dad.

_"Hello Flora." My dad said excitedly._

"Hi dad. I miss you." I said.

_"I miss you too. What you been up to lately?" My dad asked._

"I found mom and Rose." I said excitedly.

_"I know. I should have told you about that. But I knew one day you will find out. I'm so great. I'll be home tomorrow. So we can be a family again." My dad explain._

"Really dad? You actually mean it this time?" I asked.

_"Yes Floa. I actually mean it. I'm on my way now. See you Flora. Love you." My dad said excitedly._

"See you too. Love you." I said.

I hang up. I stuff my phone into my pocket. I sat down on the sand and looked at the sunset. It was so beautiful. My wish has finally come true. We will be a family again. I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I turn around and I saw Helia. He sat down next to me.

"Are you happy now?" Helia asked.

"Well one of my wish came true." I answer.

I lay my head on his shoulder. We watch the sunset.

"What your other wish? And how can I make it come true?" Helia asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you take a guess?" I suggested.

I took my head off his shoulder. He face me. Now we are face to face. The sun was about to do down. He wrap his arm around my waist and kiss me. I began wrapping my arm around his neck. now it was night time and we were still kissing. Today was the craziet day of my life. But now I am the happiest girl ever.

* * *

**I hope you like it. I'm going to start a new story so. Please Review what you think and I'll try to change it if you don't like it.**


End file.
